Requiem Equestria: Reunión diplomática
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Fanfic de pago. La generalísima Winter Snow de Equestria, viaja a la exótica tierra de Arabia Sentada para lograr la colaboración entre ambos reinos. Sin embargo, obstáculos dentro de las altas instancias de poder de Arabia Sentada pondrán sus objetivos en jaque. (Contenido explicito)


**Requiem Equestria**

 **Reunión diplomatica**

 **CARTA 1:**

 _"Estimado padre. Su majestad._

 _Espero que su estado de salud haya mejorado, y también espero poder verlo pronto. La reunión me pone un poco nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo me siento preparada, ya que sé que no pondrías tamaña responsabilidad en mis cascos, si no fuese capaz de llevarla a buen termino. Tu sabes cual es mi postura respecto a la guerra que están librando los ponies más allá del desierto._

 _La princesas Celestia y Luna dicen: Tomemos el mundo ¿Quién va a detener a espíritus tan grandes, como lo es Winter Snow? Cualquier cosa bajo el cielo, está al alcance de los cascos de la Generalísima de Equestria. ¡Una genio de su época! ¡La máxima estratega y guerrera! Y yo digo: Que irónico que ser tan destructivo y a la vez, tan ingenioso, sea una hembra tan hermosa y de encantos tan venenosos. Ya habiendo señalado a tan extraordinaria pony, veo un gran error, y colosal equivocación, el ver a esta sobresaliente líder y a sus princesas como nuestros enemigos. Equestria no tiene intensiones belicosas para con Arabia Sentada, al contrario, el gran reino pony de las tres razas, extiende su casco con intereses puramente amistosos. Seguiremos siendo Arabia Sentada, mientras no levantemos ninguna espada, en contra de los equestres, los únicos que pueden cambiar sus intenciones, somos nosotros mismos._

 _Con afectuosos saludos: Princesa Mercury de Arabia Sentada, tu querida hija."_

 **CARTA 2:**

" _Estimado padre. Su majestad._

 _Me entristece comunicarte, que me vi en la obligación de tener que encarcelar a tu consejero, el noble Hersmo. Esto, por un bochornoso suceso, ocurrido en la reunión que finiquitaría la colaboración con el reino de Equestria. Me temo, que el noble Hersmo, ha intentado envenenar a la generalísima Winter Snow, y, no tuve más opción que mostrar frente a su teniente de qué lado está la familia real, actuando de la manera que ya anteriormente exprese. También me vi en la obligación de llamar a un juicio extraordinario, donde, a partir de las pruebas encontradas en la residencia del consejero Hersmo, se ha sentenciado la muerte por garrote. Quizá cuando leas esta carta, Hersmo ya no esté en el reino de los vivos. Confió en que entiendas mis acciones, las cuales solo son guiadas por el deseo de bienestar para Arabia Sentada._

 _Con afectuosos saludos: Princesa Mercury de Arabia Sentada, tu querida hija."_

* * *

Un día antes.

Arabia Sentada

Ciudad capital "Rid"

Un globo desciende hacia el palacio, cargando el estandarte de las hermanas nobles y a la Generalísima Winter Snow de Equestria. Una vez en el suelo, dos largas filas de guardias locales pony, levantan sus lanzas cruzándolas, a señal de respeto, y para que su visitante pudiera caminar por debajo de ellas, resaltando su importancia y el carácter militar de su cargo. El cajón de madera del globo abrió sus compuertas y una pequeña escalera se desplegó para la comodidad de sus tripulantes. Primero bajaron cuatro yeguas de armaduras negras, pertenecientes a la Guardia Secreta de Equestria. Tres de las yeguas se inclinaron a los pies de la pequeña escalera, mientras que la cuarta pony, la cual era una teniente con una condecoración en su pecho, hizo el saludo militar para acto seguido abrirle pasó a su líder. Una pegaso de pelaje blanco, melena y ojos dorados bajo del cajón de madera, saludando a los ponies de Arabia Sentada quienes previamente se habían conglomerado frente al palacio para poder verla, esa pony era Winter Snow. Todo era vitoreo y muestras de asombro alrededor del opulento lugar, la pegaso se dio un par de minutos para responder a tal clamor, saludando a los capitalinos moviendo su casco; y también aprovecho de apreciar la hermosa arquitectura de Rid.

En muchos edificios se podían apreciar cúpulas doradas y casi todo ahí era de color blanco, ya sea porque estaba hecho de mármol, o estaba pintado de ese color. Las gentes vestían atuendos simples como mantas, pero siempre llevando joyería encima, en especial las hembras, en las cuales se veía un uso agraciado del maquillaje. Winter contrastaba completamente con esas ponies, el único maquillaje en su cara era un suave toque de sombra de ojos amarillo, y, en lugar de su usual armadura, esta vez llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro, con bordes blancos y un broche con la cutie mark de la princesa Celestia grabado en él.

Al final de la larga fila de guardias estaba la princesa Mercury, una yegua de pelaje color crema y melena roja, vestida con finas telas transparentes de distintas tonalidades de purpura, adornada con lustrosas joyas. Winter Snow hizo una reverencia y beso el casco de la princesa.

–Es un honor estar en su presencia, princesa Mercury de Arabia Sentada– Le dijo la pegaso blanca.

–El honor es todo mio, generalísima Winter Snow de Equestria.

Winter arqueo una ceja, extrañada por el asentó de la princesa, supuso, que así se escuchaban los ponies locales, cuando intentaban hablar equestre con fluidez. No obstante, esto les daba un agradable toque exótico a sus anfitriones. Ya cumplido el protocolo de recibimiento oficial, la princesa invito a la generalísima a pasar al gran comedor real, seguidos muy de cerca por la guardia personal de cada una.

* * *

En el comedor, el cual era un gran salón con pilares de roca labrada color rojo, adornados con líneas de oro, estaban esperando otros tres ponies, usando como atuendo túnicas verdes y sombreros con plumas negras; cada uno llevaba un collar de plata con una enorme joya de color azul incrustada en estos.

–Generalísima, he aquí los consejeros de mi padre, el gran Sultán Gotus. Ellos formaran parte en nuestra reunión.

Los consejeros hicieron una reverencia, tanto a la princesa Mercury, como a la generalísima, saludando a esta última con un temor que se manifestaba por medio de miradas incomodas y tartamudeos al momento de tener decir sus nombres.

– _Oh, ellos han oído las historias_ – Pensó Winter.

–Por favor, siéntese generalísima, también tenemos un lugar para su teniente– Le dijo la princesa Mercury. Sin embargo, la mesa era tan larga y llena de sillas, que era difícil pensar que no hubiera lugar para una docena más de comensales.

Una vez en la mesa, la princesa levanto su copa de vino y aclaro su voz, llamando la atención de los presentes. Sus gestos, hasta el más mínimo, eran exquisitamente refinados y transmitían serenidad.

–Quiero, hacer un brindis en honor de nuestra invitada. Quién ha venido desde muy, muy lejos, para fortalecer los lazos de amistad y cooperación, entre el reino de las hermanas nobles y Arabia Sentada. Hoy, es un nuevo comienzo, el inicio de algo grande y majestuoso, el inicio de comenzar a usar la palabra "hermano" entre los ponies de Arabia Sentada y los de Equestria.

Los consejeros levantaron sus copas, así como lo hicieron Winter Snow, junto con su teniente, la cual era una unicornio de pelaje color pastel y melena color turquesa.

–Por la generalísima– Dijo la pony de Arabia.

–Por la generalísima– Dijeron todos, excepto uno de los consejeros, que simplemente balbuceo a manera de susurro para si mismo.

Todos bebieron al mismo tiempo que la princesa, para al instante disponerse a comer. Sobre la larga mesa habían muchos platillos, todos tradicionales de Arabia Sentada, por lo que Winter Snow no sabía que probar, ya que mucha de la comida ahí tenía un aspecto extraño. Sin embargo, no iba a insultar a sus anfitriones rechazando el alimento que tan generosamente le ofrecían, después de todo, su misión ahí era diplomática (misión irónica por donde se le mire).

–Gracias por su hospitalidad– Dijo Winter Snow, en un tono de voz casi ceremonioso –Pero, mi estancia aquí no puede prolongarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, razón por la que pido a su majestad atender los asuntos que atañen al reino de Equestria y Arabia Sentada, lo antes posible.

–Me temo que eso no podrá hacerse hoy. Tendrá que ser mañana– Dijo de manera calmada, pero firme la princesa.

–¿Mañana?– Pregunto indignada la teniente –Nuestra generalísima se hizo anunciar con semanas de anticipación, es primordial que la reunión se realice hoy.

–Mmmmm…– La princesa Mercury se llevó un casco al mentón, de manera pensativa –Es extraño. Yo no recuerdo haberle dado permiso, a usted, teniente, para hablar en mi mesa– Luego, ella miro a sus consejeros –¿Ustedes recuerdan que yo haya autorizado a esa unicornio a hablar?

La respuesta de todos los corceles fue negativa.

–Esto es insultante– Expreso con enfado la unicornio –Nosotras…

–Flower Blue– Winter Snow llamo la atención de su teniente, la pegaso clavo sus ojos sobre la militar, de una manera que la hacía sentirse pequeña en su presencia. Los hermosos orbes dorados de Winter, expresaron con su mirada lo que la unicornio estaba haciendo mal, y lo que debía hacer para rectificarse.

–Lo siento– Dijo Flower Blue avergonzada –Somos sus invitadas, y yo una simple servidora de su excelencia Winter Snow. Haré, lo que ella quiera que sea.

–Y lo que quiero, es acatar los designios de nuestra amable anfitriona– Aclaro la pegaso, desviando su mirada de la unicornio, para así observar a la princesa –No obstante, me gustaría saber el porqué.

La yegua adopto una expresión un poco triste, antes de dignarse a responder.

–Mi padre, el Sultán Gotus se encuentra gravemente enfermo, razón por la que sus consejeros están aquí hoy en su lugar. Se suponía, que la reunión la encabezaríamos nosotros tres, o sea, yo con mi padre y usted.

–No comprendo, sus consejeros están aquí, ahora mismo, reemplazando a su padre. Entonces ¿Por qué la reunión tiene que ser mañana?

La princesa aclaro su voz, y adopto una postura solemne.

–El decreto real, donde mi padre autoriza a sus consejeros a ocupar su lugar, aun no llega. Esto que le he relato, sucedió de último momento, apenas hace dos días mi padre se encontraba con perfecta salud. Y, en ese momento, él no se encontraba en Rid. El decreto real está siendo llevado ahora mismo hasta aquí, por medio del mensajero real, pero la distancia hace que tengamos que esperar.

–Es comprensible desde todo punto– Dijo Winter Snow, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de cortesía –Estaré agradecida, de alojarme en la capital esta noche…

–En el palacio– La corrigió la princesa.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Aquí tenemos habitaciones de sobra. Sería insultante, que la más ilustre pegaso de Equestria, se alojase en un hotel cualquiera, aunque sea uno de Rid.

–Princesa Mercury, solicito permiso para hablar– Pidió uno de los consejeros, el cual era un corcel de pelaje negro y melena plateada.

–Noble Hersmo, por favor, dinos lo que tengas que comunicarnos.

El corcel se levantó de su asiento.

–Lamento informar, que esta noche no la pasare en el palacio– Anuncio el semental, en una actitud que transmitía irritación –Prefiero descansar en mi residencia. No puedo dormir tan cerca de alguien como la generalísima Winter Snow.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y sepulcral, pero, los que mostraban más inquietud y desasosiego por aquellas palabras, no eran ni la princesa, ni la generalísima, sino los consejeros y la teniente Flower Blue.

–¿Por qué razón?– Pregunto la princesa, levantándose de su asiento también, para seguirle en tal acción el resto de los consejeros.

–No creo ser el único que ha escuchado, sobre las cosas que la generalísima Winter Snow hace.

–Rumores– Dijo Winter, en un tono calmado –Propaganda enemiga, créame que he escuchado a más de un minotauro, refiriéndose a mi como un demonio.

–¡¿Y qué hay de los grifos?!– Exclamo el corcel golpeando la mesa –¿Eso también es propaganda enemiga? ¿O las cebras? ¡¿O los perros diamante?!

–¡Baje su tono de voz para conmigo!– Ordeno Winter Snow con autoridad y levantándose de su asiento, pero, rápidamente controlo su cólera, para así no quedar mal a los ojos de la princesa –Con las cebras poco y nada de conflicto digno de mención, hemos tenido, mientras, que los perros diamantes son una plaga. Su inmunda forma de vida propaga enfermedades, alrededor de los campamentos mineros que construyen. Y con los grifos ya hemos firmado tratados de no agresión.

–¡Tras empujarlos al otro lado del océano!– Clarifico el consejero.

–Solo del otro lado del océano no son una amenaza– Replico la teniente Flower Blue.

–Silencio ahora mismo– Mando la princesa Mercury, para acto seguido clavar sus ojos en el corcel negro –Noble Hersmo, retírese de la mesa de inmediato. La descortesía no está permitida en el palacio de Rid, mucho menos, la descortesía con quien es nuestra invitada.

El corcel se mostró intimidado, pero aun firme en su postura.

–Lo único que he hecho, es decir la verdad. Lamento que usted, princesa, no pueda verlo. Me retiro, y me disculpo si le he hecho pasar un mal momento, a su majestad y a mis colegas del consejo.

–¡¿Y no se disculpa con la generalísima?!– Grito la teniente Flower Blue.

–Como dije, solo he dicho la verdad. No tengo disculpas para un ser tan malévolo, sería absurdo darlas. Conmigo aquí, con algo suerte, Arabia Sentada nunca tendrá ningún lazo con Equestria– Con esas últimas palabras el consejero se marchó del salón comedor, con la cabeza en alto mientras lo hacía, y mientras Winter Snow lo seguía con la mirada.

–Posiblemente, no tendrá ni de cerca el mismo efecto– Le dijo la princesa Mercury a la pegaso –Pero, me disculpo en nombre del consejero Hersmo.

–No es necesario su majestad. He recibido peores palabras de desprecio, como para que ahora, mi alma se vea perturbada por un par de insultos, lanzados por el más inepto de los sementales.

–Creo, que será mejor dejar esto hasta aquí– Anuncio la princesa, moviendo una pequeña campanita que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Al instante, tres ponies con vestidos de sirvienta aparecieron por una de las muchas puertas del salón –Recojan todo, lo que no fue degustado entréguenlo a los chicos de "Por un plato caliente".

–Se realizara según sus designios, ama– Hablo la sirvienta superiora, la cual era una yegua más vieja que las otras dos que la acompañaban –Avisen en la cocina, que manden un par de cascos más. Pero no a las niñas, ellas son un poco torpes todavía.

–Sí, Khadima superiora– Dijeron las dos jóvenes sirvientas al unísono, dándose media vuelta para ir a acatar las órdenes.

Ya nadie estaba sentado a la mesa, así que, la princesa Mercury invito a la generalísima Winter Snow a dar un paseo por el palacio, mientras que los dos consejeros restantes se disponían a departir en el jardín suroeste; tanto la teniente Flower Blue como Winter, intuían de lo que hablarían.

Este era el primer viaje más allá de las fronteras de Equestria, que la generalísima hacía, al menos, el primero que no tuviera fines destructivos y de conquista. Nadie dentro del servicio de información de la Guardia Secreta o el ministerio de la Guerra, la puso al tanto de cuál era el alcance de sus hazañas, en los reinos que poco y nada tenían que ver con la guerra hasta el momento. Winter Snow estaba casi segura, que en Arabia Sentada no había ningún pony, que le apuntara con el casco culpándola de terribles masacres; al parecer un desierto no era suficiente, para mantener en la ceguera a los ponies de Arabia Sentada y Equestria no podía instalar un ministerio o una de sus instituciones de propaganda, para mostrarles una realidad más heroica del asunto. Esta inquietud se la transmitió a su teniente, antes de encargarle averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre el consejero Hersmo en la ciudad, ya que la unicornio dominaba a la perfección la lengua local y parte de sus tareas dentro de la Guardia Secreta, consistía en reunir información para la mismísima Capitana Aradia. La pegaso no quería que nadie se interpusiera, en introducir a Arabia Sentada dentro del área de influencia política y comercial de Equestria.

–Y esta, es una pintura de la gran bestia de fuego y metal, la cual fue capaz de derribar los muros de Kolquinta, la ciudad que ahora es Rid, el corazón de Arabia Sentada– Expuso la princesa, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del palacio.

–Es, curioso, eso no parece un ser vivo… más bien, un enorme tubo de color negro– Comento la generalísima.

–Esto paso hace tanto tiempo, que hay algunos que creen, que de hecho la bestia de fuego y metal, no era un ser vivo mandado del averno, sino un arma. Pienso lo mismo que usted, pero, atribuirle tal poder destructivo a algo creado por nosotros los mortales, es mal visto.

–Entiendo, procurare mantener mis inferencias respecto a eso, bien guardadas.

La princesa Mercury sonrió y ambas continuaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas de ébano, donde se podía apreciar la figura de un búho de oro en ella, con sus alas extendidas. Ahí, se encontraban dos guardias, que al ver a la princesa le hicieron una reverencia, para acto seguido abrir las puertas de par en par. Frente a los ojos de Winter se revelo un enorme ateneo, con libreros repletos en filas de varios metros, alrededor de un centro donde reposaba una estatua de oro y joyas, la cual representaba a una deidad local, conocida por poseer el saber infinito.

–Bienvenida al ateneo de Divia– Le dijo la princesa.

Winter Snow camino hacia la estatua, la cual era bañada por los rayos del sol, a través de un enorme domo de vidrio.

– _¿Hay algo aquí que no me deje parcialmente ciega con su brillo?_ – Pensó impresionada.

–El gran ateneo de Divia fue construido hace mucho tiempo, pero tras sufrir un terrible incendio fue abandonado, hasta la unificación de la gran Arabia Sentada– Dijo la princesa, posicionándose junto a su invitada, para admirar la estatua de oro –En ese momento, fue restaurado y se buscaron ejemplares de libros de todo el mundo, para llenar sus estantes vacíos. De ahí, que aquí se pueda encontrar lectura en distintos idiomas, algunos ya solo usados por élites de los reinos, como el francés o el alemán. Incluso tenemos algunos ejemplares en el idioma de los pegasos del este, ruso.

–Aprendí a hablar alemán durante mis estudios, previos a mi alistamiento en el recién conformado ejercito de Equestria. Luego, aprendí el ruso escuchándolo y tomando notas, de mis compañeros pegasos del este. Pude leer algunos libros en su lengua materna, antes de que los unicornios de Canterlot comenzaran a traducir ejemplares de todos los idiomas, al equestre.

–¿Sabe hablar otros idiomas?, ¡Vaya! Y yo que le había ordenado a todos en el palacio, que hablaran equestre para que usted no se sintiera incomoda aquí. Me alegra oír, de lo rica que es su lengua en cultura ajena.

–No tan ajena, hasta donde sé, mi madre era de las tribus pegaso del este– Le corrigió la generalísima –Es una de las pocas cosas, de las que me llegue a enterar de ella.

–¿No eran muy cercanas?– Infirió la yegua de Arabia.

–Murió cuando nací.

La princesa Mercury bajo la cabeza avergonzada, por haber estado tan errada en su suposición.

–Lo siento.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambas, la princesa creyó haber ofendido a su ilustre invitada. Winter Snow giro su cabeza hacia un letrero que se encontraba sobre la primera línea de libreros, el cual, ella concluyo, era para señalar el género literario de los libros que ahí se encontraban. Sin embargo, el extraño idioma hacía imposible su comprensión. La pegaso comenzó a caminar hacia ese librero, pero no sin antes decir unas palabras, para calmar el desasosiego de su importante anfitriona.

–Yo no.

* * *

La generalísima Winter Snow y la princesa Mercury pasaron un par de horas en la biblioteca, horas que consistieron en conversaciones extremadamente interesantes entre ambas, respecto a una variedad de temas de índole filosófico, político y espiritual. La princesa aprovecho de presumir algunos de los ejemplares más raros de los que disponía el gran ateneo de Divia, y de los cuales, ella misma intervino para conseguir. Winter Snow quería quedarse ahí toda la tarde, pero la princesa Mercury insistió en que dieran un paseo por el jardín antes de que anochezca, para así disfrutar de tomar algo delicioso, acompañado de algún postre de chocolate; con cacao traído desde las grandes llanuras de las cebras, parte de uno de los acuerdos comerciales entre Arabia Sentada y algunas tribus dirigidas por un grupo de líderes, que entendían el significado de "trueque".

Winter Snow no pudo poner resistencia a eso, por mucho que le gustara el ateneo de Divia y quisiera continuar ojeando libros. El palacio tenía cuatro jardines, por lo que no fue necesario compartir el aire fresco con los consejeros, quienes se encontraba fumando tabaco de Latakia. El jardín Noroeste era un país del sueño, había arbustos de dos y hasta tres metros con forma de animales y adornos de oro, además de largas líneas de flores, con canales de agua cristalina. En medio del jardín había una fuente de mármol, con pequeñas estatuas de oro adornándola. Las ponies rodearon la fuente, la cual estaba sobre un círculo de piedra labrada, para llegar a dos cojines y una pequeña mesita. Ahí una sirvienta de pelaje y melena en tonalidades magentas, estaba esperándolas; con una bandeja de plata sobre su lomo.

–¿Qué va a querer su majestad?– Pregunto la sirvienta.

–Yo tomare lo mismo, que mi invitada desee.

Entonces, las miradas de las ponies de Arabia se clavaron sobre Winter Snow.

–A mi… me gustan las naranjas. Algo con naranjas estaría bien.

–Un zumo de naranja será lo más apropiado– Concluyo la princesa –Y los panquesitos de vainilla bañados en chocolate con una hoja de menta, como acompañamiento. Pero… quiero que traigas una bandeja de ellos, por lo menos una docena.

–Yo en realidad no estoy acostumbrada a comer tanto, no es necesario pedir tantos– Objeto la pegaso.

–Pero yo deseo una bandeja de panquesitos, los que usted no pueda degustar, los consumiré yo.

–Sus deseos son órdenes, su majestad– Dijo la pony sirvienta antes de marcharse. Luego de un par de minutos volvió con su bandeja de plata llena de panquesitos, y acompañada de otra pony con una bandeja de la misma plata, pero cargando un par de zumos de naranja. Al dejar lo que traían sobre la mesita del jardín, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron sin decir más.

El sonido de la fuente al lado de las ponies era relajante, y el ambiente tropical chocando con el frío del pronto anochecer, daba una atmósfera templada que hacía feliz al pelaje de Winter Snow. La pegaso no se había imaginado que pudiera llevarse tan bien con la princesa de Arabia Sentada, de hecho, pensó todo lo contrario en el momento que aquel consejero señalo las que, él pensaba, eran acciones que solo un monstruo podría ser capaz de hacer. Normalmente, se creería que un gobernante se pondría del lado de su gente, antes que del lado de un extranjero, pero con la princesa Mercury paso lo contrario, ya que el que recibió una mirada de repudio no fue Winter Snow, sino el consejero Hersmo. La generalísima quería pensar, que la actitud privilegiada que la princesa mostraba para con ella, solo era producto de su hospitalidad y papel de anfitriona, pero, la sola duda la inquietaba.

–Se ve intranquila– Comento la princesa Mercury, antes de comer un panquesito; su mordida fue lenta y miraba a Winter Snow de manera suspicaz. A la pegaso le daba la impresión, de que, de alguna manera inexplicable, había hecho algo digno de pena ajena, en frente de la pony de Arabia.

–Es solo su imaginación– Le dijo Winter Snow, para acto seguido tomar un sorbo de su zumo de naranja.

–Imaginación– Dijo acompañado de un suspiro la princesa –Que capacidad tan sublime la de imaginar. El mundo se creó a partir de la imaginación del gran arquitecto, y, en consecuencia, nosotros imaginamos como poder moldear lo que se nos regaló. Que insultante es la imaginación mortal, intenta con todas sus fuerzas tratar de alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

–La voluntad divina, la voluntad de la vida y la muerte en acto de mandato y ejecución tienen que lidiar con ello. Y, desde nuestro lado del tablero de juego, hacerlo representa una gran victoria. Cada vez que nace alguien excepcional, cuya voluntad se arma de fuerza, para oponerse a lo superior, es digno de orgullo para el mundo de los mortales. Ya que, significa que aquellos que nos crearon y las leyes bajo las que nos dominan, pueden venirse abajo como un castillo de naipes.

–Quizá tal cosa sea peligrosa.

Ante tal posibilidad Winter Snow guardo silencio.

–Piense, en la historia como una seguidilla de hechos, un camino que se a recorrido y que todavía falta por recorrer– Continuo la princesa Mercury –En ese camino hay ciclos de tiempo, y cada ciclo una vez concluido lleva al perfeccionamiento. Cada vez nos vamos superando, cada vez nuestras creaciones son más dignas de leyendas y mitos antiguos, que de algo posible. Y sin embargo, ahí está, frente a nosotros, lo podemos tocar, sentir y oler. Algún día, este perfeccionamiento, puede que nos lleve a reemplazar a los grandes creadores que alabamos hoy, y ese día, sabremos que no hay límites. Pero los habrá, solo que seremos demasiado vanidosos para admitirlos, incluso los someteremos a juicio ¡Los romperemos! Y entonces… algo terrible sucederá.

La pegaso blanca bajo la cabeza unos instantes, luego miro el agua de la fuente para luego tomar otro sorbo de su zumo de naranja, antes de disponerse a hablar.

–Progreso– Musito Winter Snow –Debo admitir, que dentro de mis consideraciones, hay tres grupos que siempre han tenido mi atención más devota. Y no me refiero a la burguesía emergente de Equestria, con los obreros y campesinos. Sino, a los aristócratas, la masa, y los ponies excepcionales. En una aristocracia sana hay más probabilidades que florezcan seres excepcionales, entre ellos existe el deseo de crecer, madurar, obtener preponderancia porque se esta vivo, y la vida es cabalmente voluntad de poder. Es curioso, pero casi detesto tanto a los ponies aristócratas como a la masa, porque los primeros gozan de un exceso de desinterés por quienes no son de los suyos. No obstante, a la masa la detesto por ser su antítesis, es decir, miedosa, mezquina, de mirada servil, vulgar y fácil de maltratar; de la masa es muy difícil obtener seres excepcionales y solo los seres excepcionales pueden alcanzar el perfeccionamiento del que usted me está hablando.

–¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?– Pregunto la princesa en un tono prepotente.

–¿No es obvio?– Dijo Winter Snow con una sonrisa –Ese terrible final que usted menciona con cierto temor, no es sino, la extinción de la aristocracia y la masa.

–¿Y eso usted lo calificaría como algo bueno, o malo?

Winter Snow se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, en medio de una calma relampagueante.

–Ni bueno, ni malo. Sino, como una feliz masacre.

* * *

Al caer la noche la princesa Mercury guió a su invitada personalmente hacia su habitación. Winter Snow vio con asombro el lugar donde pasaría la noche, la habitación era inmensa, las paredes tenían adornos de oro y joyas de todos los colores, en el techo se podían apreciar hermosos mosaicos que representaban el desierto, hechos por los artistas más ilustres de Arabia Sentada, mientras que, en medio de todo eso, se encontraba su cama, una enorme superficie redonda de sanabas rojas. Un enorme balcón con pilares y cortinas blancas transparentes, ocupaba casi la mitad de una de las paredes; desde ahí se podía ver fácilmente toda la ciudad. En una de las esquinas también podía ver una tina blanca, junto a una cuerda, la cual, al tirarla hacia abajo, liberaba chorros de agua caliente a través de una tubería (de oro) que sobresalía en la pared; también había cojines alrededor de una mesa de madera barnizada, donde tomar el té por las tardes.

–Espero con todo mi corazón, que la habitación le resulte cómoda– Dijo la princesa –La reunión tendrá lugar mañana, una hora después de la hora del almuerzo, para así discutir, con ya todos los apetitos satisfechos, nuestros asuntos.

–Creo que pasare una agradable noche. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad– Le dijo Winter, haciendo una reverencia.

–He disfrutado mucho su compañía hoy– Declaro la princesa –Sera una pena tener que ver partir, a alguien como usted, generalísima Winter Snow.

–No puedo sino decir, que será una lástima en mis noches solitarias, el recuerdo de nuestra despedida.

–Mi habitación esta justo arriba, por si quiere departir algo antes de dormir. Recuerde que puede usar del servicio para lo que vea menester– Dichas estas palabras, la princesa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de disponerse a marchar, acompañada de una escolta de sirvientas.

Winter Snow se despojó de sus ropajes negros dejándolos sobre la cama. Se miró en un espejo donde había varios polvos de maquillaje sobre un tocador, y al ver el reflejo de la tina blanca en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, no resistió la tentación de llenarla con agua caliente. Volvió al tocador con maquillajes para mirarse al espejo una vez más. Ahí abrió sus alas y con la punta de su casco derecho, comenzó a sacar cada una de las navajas que colgaban de las perforaciones ocultas entre sus plumas blancas; dejando los afilados instrumentos de batalla entre aquellos polvos coloridos. Winter no salía de Equestria sin ellas, y muchas veces significaba un ataque mortal para quien tuviera el suficiente valor de enfrentarla.

En un robusto relieve en la pared vio que reposaban sales de baño y un pequeño canasto con pétalos de rosa. Durante unos momentos, Winter dudo si echarlos al agua o no, ya que los lujos al momento de lavar y refrescar su pelaje y melena, le parecían extraños, o tal vez ella era la extraña a esos lujos. Los baños elegantes en el frente de batalla no existían, la mayoría de las veces tenía que lavar su pelaje y melena en un río que estuviera cerca de su campamento. Pensando esto ultimo, es que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder tener un baño decente, así que arrojo las sales de baño en el agua, al igual que los pétalos de rosa. Winter Snow no tardo en sumergirse en un estado de relajación esplendoroso, que por poco termina por dejarla dormida en la tina. Sus rígidos músculos alcanzaron la suavidad y flexibilidad digna del terciopelo, la generalísima hundió su cabeza debajo del agua para así limpiar su dorada melena y luego emerger para tomar el aire que necesitaba. Agito sus alas para limpiarlas de posibles restos de tierra, sus plumas blancas no todo el tiempo eran de ese color, ya que no siempre tenía el suficiente intervalo para poder limpiarlas como es debido. Cuando estimo que ya había sido suficiente, salió del agua y tomo unas toallas que se encontraban cerca de ahí, cubriéndose para secar su pelaje y melena. Sus hermosos y característicos espirales de cabello se deshicieron, obligándola a hacérselos de nuevo y cuando su melena se halló lo suficientemente libre de agua, estos regresaron.

–Mi generalísima– Saludo la teniente Flower Blue, la cual había entrado por el balcón.

–Hay una puerta, por si no se había dado cuenta, teniente– Dijo Winter en un tono sarcástico, mientras sobaba con una de las toallas sus cutie marks de espadas cruzadas atadas con un listón rojo.

–Lo sé, pero no quería que nadie me viera entrar, así que me levite hasta aquí desde el jardín que esta allá abajo– Explico la unicornio –La Khadima superiora ya nos mostró nuestras habitaciones a mí y mis yeguas, pero, ella no sabe que me he escabullido por el balcón de mi cuarto, para llegar donde usted.

–¿Y porque era necesario que te escabulleras?– Pregunto Winter Snow, mientras, ahora, se pasaba la toalla por su lomo.

–Por que hice lo que me pidió, pero la guardia personal de la princesa se percató de que indagaba sobre el consejero Hersmo. Accidentalmente fui al mismo bar que frecuenta el encargado de la seguridad de la princesa, pero cuando me percate de ello, él ya había escuchado suficiente de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo más probable, es que ahora mismo la princesa esté al tanto de mis indagaciones.

Winter Snow comenzó a pasar la toalla por su cuello, y luego miro a la teniente Flower Blue con frialdad.

–Eso me decepciona profundamente.

Las palabras de la pegaso partieron el corazón de la unicornio en dos, ella había sido poco eficiente ¡Ella le había fallado a su generalísima Winter Snow!, había fracasado en algo que su líder en persona le había encargado con toda la confianza que se puede depositar en un pony (o al menos eso quería creer ella). Flower Blue bajo la cabeza hacia el suelo, sintiéndose basura y queriendo que la tierra se la tragara viva.

–Pero…

Las orejas de la teniente se levantaron de golpe al escuchar ese "pero".

–Si la información que me traes es buena y verídica, perdonare tu falta.

La luz de la salvación ilumino la oscuridad, y la teniente Flower Blue galopo hacía la luz con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a ella, no dejándola ir de su lado. Latentes esperanzas nacieron y la vida parecía sonreírle a la unicornio, brindándole las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

–Y-yo pude hablar con muchos ponies antes de venir aquí…

–Si la capitana Aradia te recomendó para acompañarme en este viaje, debe ser porque eres muy buena en lo que haces. Te di solo una tarde para recopilar información respecto a ese consejero, un tiempo bastante corto– Winter arrojo la toalla a un lado, para mirar los ojos de su subordinada –¿Qué sabes sobre él?

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la teniente, y, antes de explicar lo que había escuchado detallo con lujo de detalles con quienes había hablado, donde y en qué hora del día. Quería darle al asunto un gran trasfondo de investigador privado, para ensalzar su imagen, pero tal inútil esfuerzo no hizo más que aburrir a la generalísima, al punto de que esta le exigió que hablara de una vez, respecto al consejero.

–Vera, parece que el consejero Hersmo o "el noble Hersmo" como le dicen algunos, de los tres consejeros que tiene el sultán Gotus, él es quien goza de más influencia. Su primo segundo, fue esposo de la fallecida prima del sultán, por lo que son casi familia. Su bisabuelo financió gran parte de la restauración del Ateneo de Divia, un lugar con un trasfondo de la cultura local de aquí, al parecer, había un templo donde residía una yegua que…

–Sé sobre la gran sabía y sus saberes, no es necesario que me expliques esa parte.

–Bien, pues, lo siguiente que le voy a contar, estoy segura de que le impactara– Dijo Flower Blue, con un toque de orgullo.

Winter Snow no dijo nada, solo arqueo una ceja en curiosidad.

–El consejero Hersmo y sus campos de trigo, especias y hortalizas, han estado alimentando a los minotauros, durante los últimos cuatro años.

–¡¿Cuatro años?!– Exclamo Winter Snow –O sea… desde que…

–Desde que comenzó la guerra con ellos.

–¡Ahora lo entiendo!– Grito Winter Snow dando un pisotón –Les quitábamos tierra de cultivo, pero los desgraciados no se morían de hambre, porque este maldito pedazo de basura, comerciaba con ellos.

–Ayuda solidaria– Corrigió la unicornio.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué ayuda solidaria?– Pregunto la generalísima extrañada.

–El noble Hersmo también tiene minas de oro en el norte de Arabia Sentada. No pude recolectar toda la información que quería al respecto, pero, según rumores, las ganancias de estas minas de oro, permiten que la recolección agraria de sus tierras, sea casi sustentable. Más de la mitad de lo que recolecta, va para los ministerios de guerra e instituciones de repartición de alimentos, en tierras minotauro. Parece que sus tierras en un principio no tenían socios locales, y de hecho, con los minotauros llevaba comerciando relativamente poco antes de la guerra. Pero solo cuando esta empezó, él comenzó a regalar gran parte de su trigo, especias y hortalizas a esas bestias.

Winter Snow quería golpear algo, destrozarlo y pisotear lo que quede de aquello. ¡Sí! Ella quería tener a aquel consejero en frente y plasmar en su carne, lo que pasa cuando alguien va en contra de Equestria. Habían dos bandos, y la neutralidad nunca dejo de ser una opción, de hecho, las cebras se declararon neutrales a pesar de que Winter mando a barrer algunos de sus pueblos, para tomar minerales preciosos de sus tierras. No obstante, esto no era ni por asomo neutralidad ¡Sería un insulto atribuirle rasgos neutrales! Podría apelarse a la libertad de comercio, la cual es especialmente usada por la burguesía, pero ¡El desgraciado poco comercio hacía, él estaba regalando!

–La reunión mañana será un completo desastre– Pronostico Winter Snow mirando los mosaicos del techo.

–¿Qué quiere que hagamos con él, mi generalísima?– Pregunto Flower Blue.

–¿Hacer ustedes? ¡Ni en broma!– Exclamo Winter –Los habitantes de Arabia Sentada no son como los minotauros, o los grifos. Ellos son ponies, si no estuvieran tan lejos, probablemente también hubieran formado parte de Equestria. Mi gran obra, no los excluyo en el apogeo de su madurez, pero yo los quiero como aliados, no como enemigos. Y ese también es el deseo de nuestras majestades Celestia y Luna.

–Entonces… ¿No haremos nada?

–Dile a tus yeguas que estén alertas. Sin embargo, solo yo puedo llevar este asunto a buen término.

–Como usted ordene generalísima Winter Snow– Dijo la teniente, haciendo el saludo militar.

La pegaso se acercó a sus ropajes negros y se los volvió a poner. Luego, camino hacia el balcón mientras la teniente Flower Blue la seguía con la mirada. Winter le hizo el saludo militar antes de abrir sus alas.

–Buen trabajo teniente, estoy orgullosa de usted– Dichas estas palabras la generalísima emprendió vuelo, dejando a la unicornio nadando en un mar de felicidad.

* * *

Winter Snow no tuvo que pensar demasiado a quien acudir, si quería solucionar este problema, tendría que hacerlo desde adentro y sin emplear sus tácticas agresivas. Recordó el comportamiento de la princesa Mercury durante la comida, su condescendencia era justo lo que la pegaso necesitaba. Ella era de la familia real, era la figura con más influencia de Arabia Sentada después del sultán, por lo que tenerla como una aliada en este asunto, era del todo ideal. Pero, una cosa son los gestos y palabras, mientras que lo otro son las acciones concretas, la pony de arabia tenía que ser ese bloque de resistencia durante la reunión.

La pegaso asomo su cabeza por el balcón de la princesa Mercury, aquel lugar era similar a la habitación de Winter Snow, solo que los mosaicos del techo no representaban el desierto, sino un oasis, y la cama aunque mantenía la misma circular forma, esta vestía sábanas blancas. La princesa se encontraba sentada a la mesa, tomando el té acompañado con galletas. A su lado había un pequeño carrito con frutas y teteras de jade, al parecer tenía té de sobra de donde escoger.

–¿Va a quedarse ahí toda la noche? ¿O prefiere que vaya por usted, generalísima?– Vocifero la princesa, haciendo alusión a Winter Snow.

La pegaso se alarmo, pero, rápidamente recupero la compostura y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación de la princesa. Su paso lento pero a la vez cargado, hacía notar su incomodidad, al menos a oídos de la real yegua, quien señalo con su casco un cojín desocupado del otro lado de la mesa.

–Siéntese por favor.

Winter asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el cojín, para al instante ver como la pony de Arabia deslizaba una taza de té frente a ella, para acto seguido levantarse y con una de las teteras llenar la taza hasta el borde. El caliente liquido era de color rojo, Winter Snow lo olfateo y de hecho olía bastante bien, al igual que las galletas que la princesa posteriormente también deslizo.

–Sabe, respecto a usted había considerado dos posibilidades– Revelo la pony –La primera, es que escapara junto con su escolta en armadura negra, esta misma noche, para luego declarar la guerra a Arabia Sentada.

Winter Snow arqueo una ceja, mostrándose tanto sorprendida como suspicaz.

–¿Y la segunda?

–Que vendría aquí, por supuesto. Cuando el líder de mi guardia personal, me informo de lo que su teniente estaba haciendo, fue obvio para mí, que actuaría de la forma más destructiva posible, o… intentaría darle la vuelta al tablero de juego, buscando la forma de lidiar con el problema desde adentro.

–No lo entiendo, ¿Usted sabía lo de Hersmo? ¿Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo?

–Si, al igual que supuse que usted no tardaría en descubrirlo. El estúpido anciano fue demasiado evidente con su postura respecto a la guerra que se está librando más allá del desierto. No estaba segura que usted haría algo, hasta que la vi hablar con su teniente antes de que empezara nuestro paseo por el palacio.

–Princesa, debo admitir, que usted es de temer– Comento Winter Snow.

–No más que usted, generalísima– Aclamo la princesa –Francamente, a mí no me importa si masacra o deja de masacrar a esas bestias a las que combate. El consejero Hersmo sabe lo que sabe por sus contactos con los minotauros, pero yo sé lo que sé, porque lo he investigado personalmente.

La pegaso tomó un sorbo de su té rojo, para luego probar una de las galletas, las cuales estaban rellenas con nueces y almendras. Al término de su degustación miro a la princesa Mercury con una expresión sería.

–¿Qué va a hacer?– Le pregunto Winter.

–Querrá decir, lo que haremos– Le corrigió la princesa.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Debo admitir, que no he sido sincera respecto a lo que siento por a su figura, generalísima. Para nada sincera– Declaro la princesa levantándose de su cojín una vez más, para dirigirse a un guarda ropa, del que saco un enorme baúl marrón. Hizo señas con su casco para que la pegaso se acercara y así lo hizo –Su persona me apasiona generalísima, me apasiona profundamente.

La princesa comenzó a sacar pergaminos de la caja, el primero era una historieta "flanco caliente", la cual tenía como protagonista a la generalísima Winter Snow y a yeguas en armadura negra. Demás está decir lo que las ilustraciones mostraban, solo bastaba ver el efecto que tenían en la pegaso, cuyas alas se desplegaron hacia arriba.

–Creí que esos imbéciles ya habían dejado de producir pornografía sobre mí.

La generalísima se cubrió los ojos con uno de sus cascos, pero la princesa insistía en mostrarle más y más pergaminos. Afortunadamente, no todos los pergaminos eran historietas "flanco caliente", de hecho, la mayoría eran crónicas de batallas donde Winter Snow comandaba las fuerzas equinas. También había uno que otro afiche del ministerio de propaganda y algunos discursos que la pegaso había realizado frente a sus soldados o en actos ceremoniosos. Y claro, no podía faltar en aquel baúl un ejemplar de "Llamas de Voluntad", el libro que Winter Snow escribió para exponer tanto sus ideas, como parte de su vida. El hecho, de que la princesa Mercury guardara tales cosas, la hacían parecer una fan de Winter Snow, cosa que incomodaba a extremos inimaginables a la generalísima, ya que ahora no sabía cómo tratarla.

–¡Heroísmo! ¡Valentía! ¡Fuerza! ¡Coraje! ¡Belleza!– Aclamaba la princesa, conforme abrazaba sus pergaminos –Usted es la yegua más impresionante que haya visto jamás, una líder, una guerrera ¡Una genio de la época!

–¿Gracias?...

Entonces, al ver los ojos fascinados y la postura dócil que estaba mostrando la princesa, Winter Snow concibió la posibilidad de tomar aquella admiración que parecía mostrar, y usarla en su beneficio.

–Me halaga con sus palabras, princesa. Su devoción por mí, me conmueve, pero necesito su ayuda con el consejero Hersmo. Es primordial que actué en pro, de la colaboración entre Arabia Sentada y Equestria, negándoles la ayuda a nuestros enemigos minotauros.

La princesa Mercury volvió a guardar los pergaminos en el baúl.

–Yo estoy de su lado generalísima. Pero, el hecho de que yo haga algo, dependerá de la educación que recibió.

Winter Snow sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, extrañada de las palabras de la pony.

–No lo entiendo ¿Mi nivel de educación? ¿Usted no me había llamado, "una genio de la época"?– Dijo Winter en un tono irónico.

–Generalísima Winter Snow… ¿Usted sabe lo que es "dar y recibir"? Es un valor básico que se aprende en la tierna edad de la infancia.

La pegaso rodo los ojos en fastidio.

–Está bien, arreglare que las princesas Celestia y Luna, recompensen de manera satisfactoria sus esfuerzos por la unión entre nuestros dos pueblos.

–Yo no quiero nada de las princesas de los astros. Yo la quiero a usted– Declaro la princesa –Si la mitad de los rumores sobre su vida sexual son ciertos, entonces no tendrá problemas en yacer conmigo, en mi cama esta noche.

Los ojos de Winter se abrieron a más no poder, mientras trataba por medio de su semblante, mostrarse distante a los deseos de la princesa Mercury, quien ya había comenzado a acercarse de manera provocativa, al cuello de la generalísima.

–Yo no vine aquí para esto– Anuncio Winter, dando unos pasos hacia atrás –No tenía idea, que tuviera esos gustos.

–Bueno, en realidad también me atraen los machos, pero solo otra hembra sabe usar su boca con acierto idílico. Desde que sé de sus hazañas, he deseado poder probar su pelaje, saborear los nobles jugos que solo una guerrera de su altura, puede dar.

Winter Snow se halló en una encrucijada, por un lado podía rechazar a la pretensión de la princesa Mercury, lo cual, no solo era porque ella prefería ser la de las pretensiones sexuales, sino, porque de verdad no quería yacer con la princesa. Winter temía entrar en un juego del que ya no podría salir, es decir, tener que satisfacer a la princesa cada vez que Equestria quiera conseguir algo de Arabia Sentada. Según tenía entendido, las prostitutas eran más baratas aquí, que en Equestria, y si aceptaba el "trato" de la princesa, era casi como si se estuviera prostituyendo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo parecía casi ser su deber el entregarse de esa forma, ya que no podía fallar en su misión. Pero, estas dos opciones, estos dos caminos a seguir... no tenían idea con quien estaban tratando.

La pegaso se alejó más, esquivando los labios de la princesa.

–No– Dijo Winter Snow –Ser condescendiente, entregarme a la sumisión que espera va contra mis principios.

–Grandes reinos han fortalecido sus relaciones por medio de la cama. ¿O me dirá, que nunca escucho del romance entre la princesa Platinum y Huracane de los pegasos?

–Mi voluntad sobre todas las cosas.

El semblante de la princesa cambio a uno lleno de furia.

–¡Entonces Equestria nunca obtendrá nada de Arabia Sentada!– Chillo la real pony.

–No, esa tampoco es una opción– Proclamo Winter, confundiendo a la princesa.

–Entonces ¿Qué hará? ¿Declararle la guerra a Arabia Sentada? ¿Abrir otro frente de batalla?

–Yo vine aquí para forjar lazos de hermandad y colaboración, pero no lo haré en contra de mis principios. No me lo perdonaría. Por esa razón, yo no le entregare mi cuerpo a cambio de sus deseos– Dichas estas palabras, Winter Snow se acercó a la princesa, mientras esta se encogía de hombros ante su poderosa presencia –Si alguien en esta habitación, será tratada como un pedazo de carne para satisfacer deseos lujuriosos, no seré yo… ¡Sino usted!

La princesa Mercury fue atrapada por los cascos delanteros de Winter Snow, quien la arrojo con brusquedad a la cama. Cuando la pony de Arabia recupero la compostura, observo a la pegaso sacarse su uniforme negro, para posicionarse sobre ella, atrapándola entre sus cuatro extremidades y besarle la boca con fiereza. Un beso en los labios se le quedaba corto a Winter Snow, ¡Ella actuaba en la cama, como lo hacía en en campo de batalla!, en otras palabras, le gustaba ir por todo o simplemente no obtener nada; y esta ultima nunca fue una opción que le produjera satisfacción alguna. La generalísima hizo la boca de la princesa suya, ¡Se apodero de ella! en un solo y mortal movimiento. La lengua de la pegaso se adentró con osadía, como la misma Winter Snow lo hace en lejanas tierras enemigas. La princesa Mercury sintió como uno de los cascos de la generalísima bajaba por su vientre, levantando la tela transparente que cubría sus flancos. La marca de su feminidad quedo expuesta y no tardó en ser presa de la pesuña de la ilustre pony de Equestria. Winter comenzó a frotar los carnosos pétalos de la princesa con rudeza, haciendo que el toque fuese áspero y casi doloroso.

–¡Mmmmm…!– Gimió la princesa dentro de la boca de Winter Snow, intentando apartar a la generalísima para poder tomar un poco de aire, pero la pegaso era demasiado fuerte y pesada, para los débiles empujes de la princesa. Cuando Winter finalmente mostró clemencia apartando su boca, la princesa pudo aspirar, para luego toser.

–Y-yo soy la princesa Mercury de Arabia Sentada, no me puede tratar de esta manera– Dijo la pony entre tosidos.

–Ahora y aquí usted no es más que yo– Dijo Winter Snow, lamiendo la punta de su casco derecho, con el que había tocado previamente a la princesa –Así que este es el sabor de una pony de la realeza, interesante, de verdad se puede notar una gran diferencia.

La generalísima Winter Snow dio un par de pasos sobre la cama, para darse media vuelta sobre la princesa Mercury. Los firmes flancos de la pegaso se posicionaron sobre el rostro de la princesa, revelando los íntimos labios inferiores de Winter Snow, los cuales, a diferencia que los de la princesa, seguían libres de femeninos fluidos. Los ojos de la pony de Arabia se maravillaron, ya que estaba frente a las puertas del deseo de la generalísima Winter Snow, justo como lo había deseado, tras tener que conformarse durante tantos meses, con las ilustraciones en las historietas. Las fauces olfativas de la princesa atraparon una suave y embelesada fragancia, que hicieron su boca agua, como si se tratara de caramelo sobre cubos de azúcar frente a ella. ¡Oh, grandes dioses de los cielos y debajo de la tierra! ¿Por qué otorgan a Winter Snow de atributos cada vez más encantadores?, la princesa Mercury simplemente quedo boquiabierta.

Por otro lado, Winter Snow no se tomó los segundos de observación, que el pedazo de carne debajo de ella, se tomó para apreciar su vagina ¡No!, si la generalísima se tomara segundos para apreciar a su enemigo, antes de enviarlo al reino de los muertos, entonces hace mucho tiempo que ya contaría con una tumba con su nombre. La lengua de la pegaso se adentró en territorio extranjero con ferocidad, sin miramientos y con efectividad despampanante. La princesa Mercury era de esas hembras, con las que podías llenar un vaso entero, si la excitabas lo suficiente ¡Y vaya que Winter Snow sabía cómo hacerlo!, la princesa era arcilla en sus cascos, o en este caso… su lengua.

–Ge-generalísima– Jadeo la pony de Arabia, arqueando la espalda.

–¡No siento que me estén dando placer!– Exclamo Winter, en un tono imperativo.

La princesa Mercury se mordió el labio inferior, para acto seguido abrir su boca y sacar su lengua, dándole pequeñas lamidas al monte de venus, de la generalísima Winter Snow, para continuar con sus sobresalientes y carnosos labios. La princesa no estaba acostumbrada a ser sometida, por lo que le resultaba difícil actuar, adoptando una actitud casi tímida al momento de tratar de satisfacer a la pegaso. Y, aunque mucho menos agresiva en comparación, la lengua de la princesa comenzó a dar el efecto esperado, provocando un leve gemido en Winter Snow, el cual fue como la más preciosa de las melodías, a pesar de que no se encontrase con todas sus facultades verbales disponibles, al momento de tan maravillosa expresión de placer.

Las alas de la pegaso se hallaban mucho más extendidas y rígidas, la princesa Mercury había escuchado que ciertas zonas de las alas de los pegasos eran erógenas, así que, tomando valor, estiro sus cascos y comenzó a acariciar entre las plumas blancas de Winter Snow, tratando de conseguir más de esa dulce melodía. Los esfuerzos de la princesa no fueron en vano, ya que Winter tuvo que abandonar el húmedo territorio extranjero que invadía con su lengua, para poder liberar a lo que la princesa le había cortado las ataduras. El profundo gemido de la generalísima lleno toda la habitación, sus alas y cutie marks temblaban presas del deleite. Transparentes jugos, provenientes del hervidero de sensaciones ardientes de Winter Snow, fluyeron a través de los muslos de yegua guerrera, transformándose en botín y alimento para la princesa.

Cuando el éxtasis de la pegaso blanca finalmente fue aplacado por su fuerza de voluntad, ella observo con un semblante enfadado a la princesa, quien aún seguía atónita por lo que acababa de hacer.

–Parece que no puedo apartar la mirada, sin que usted intente hacer de las suyas.

Winter camino un poco más sobre la cama, cuando la princesa Mercury intento ponerse a su altura, la pegaso la empujo con brusquedad de nuevo hacia las sabanas.

–Todavía no terminamos– Anuncio la generalísima, en un tono autoritario, para acto seguido tomar las extremidades traseras de la princesa, y acercar su cuerpo con rudeza hacia el suyo. Winter Snow arranco con sus dientes las telas transparentes que la pony vestía, arrojándolas al suelo. El desnudo cuerpo de la princesa Mercury llamo a la pegaso, como un seductor platillo llama a un comensal. Winter probó el pelaje color crema de la princesa, específicamente el pelaje que cubría su entrepierna; dándole pequeñas mordidas a su flexible carne.

La pony de Arabia se cubrió la boca con uno de sus cascos, sus ojos vidriosos y larga melena roja, como ríos de sangre sobre la cama, le daba una apariencia encantadora, digna de un retrato. Winter parecía como si tocara un instrumento con su boca, sabía dónde presionar con sus dientes, y que sonido esperar, haciendo del acto un concierto. Luego, cuando la última nota alta fue dada, la generalísima entrelazo sus extremidades traseras con las de la princesa, dando lugar a un arrebatado beso entre las marcas de su feminidad. El tacto estremeció a ambas por igual, pero lo que comenzó como una simple e inmóvil unión, no tardo en convertirse en un roce delicioso. Los rosados y delicados botones del placer de ambas, emergieron desde sus delicadas fundas, para hacerse notar y participar de lo que comenzó a ser, el movimiento continuo y sin pausa de dos cuerpos frotándose entre sí.

Los muslos de Winter Snow eran mucho más duros que los de la princesa, y estos se hundían en los de ella, de manera casi rasposa. Al parecer, el efecto del baño de sales y pétalos de rosa, no fue rival para el cuerpo de la generalísima Winter Snow, pero quizá, necesitaría otro baño de todos modos, ya que el sudor había empapado tanto su melena, como otros lugares que probablemente ella nunca se atrevería a mencionar. Los jadeos de la pegaso si bien, eran de goce, también tenían una pizca de tosquedad, ya que el pedazo de carne con forma de pony debajo de ella, no hacía nada para prolongar el placer ¡No!, la princesa Mercury lo único que sabía hacer era gemir y liberar mares de apetecible miel transparente. Winter había tenido un orgasmo, pero no se podía decir con seguridad, cuantos la princesa ya había tenido en el transcurso del acto sexual.

–¡Oh, generalísima Winter Snow!– Grito la princesa entre jadeos –Yo no soy nada en comparación con usted.

Las caderas de la pegaso aumentaban la intensidad de sus movimientos, conforme está más se acercaba a lo que su cuerpo le pedía alcanzar, en el apogeo de su insaciable lujuria. La generalísima apretó los dientes, para que su grito de éxtasis no fuese demasiado escandaloso, mientras, arqueaba la espalda y miraba hacia el techo con una expresión de satisfacción. La juguetona corriente eléctrica hizo de las suyas, dentro de ella, la elevación de su espíritu la llevo a húmedas y placenteras tierras, donde solo podían llegar las hembras. Sus cuartos traseros tiritaron, mientras que sus fluidos bañaban los labios de la vagina de la princesa Mercury. La pegaso respiro pesadamente, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, observando a la pony pegada a ella. La princesa le devolvió la cansada mirada, para al instante ser atrapada por un pasional beso que le cortaba la respiración.

Todo comenzó de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando la princesa despertó por la mañana, estaba abrazada a Winter Snow, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, extrañamente se sentía protegida y feliz de despertar así. La pony toco la nariz de la pegaso, despertándola, para luego invitarla a desayunar. La cama sobre la que estaban quedo hecha un desastre, pero eso poco les importaba. La princesa Mercury se comprometió a poner en marcha un plan, cuyos preparativos comenzaron antes de que ambas hubieran yacido juntas. La princesa le confeso a la generalísima Winter Snow, que desde un principio tenía planeado ponerse de su parte, y que si ella no hubiera venido a su habitación, tarde o temprano la pony de Arabia hubiera ido a la suya para ponerle al tanto de sus intensiones, pero de todos modos admitió que el sexo le resulto grato. Y también, le dijo que, no importa que tan mal se pongan las cosas en la reunión, ya que todo ocurrirá como ella lo planeo. Por lo que lo único que tiene que hacer Winter Snow, es actuar normal y serena.

* * *

La sala de reuniones era un gran salón de mármol negro casi en su totalidad, con pilares de jade y hermosos retratos de sultanes, príncipes y princesas de tiempos pasados en la historia de Arabia Sentada. La princesa Mercury estaba a la cabeza, de una larga mesa de madera, sentada en una opulenta silla que resaltaba su importancia. A su izquierda estaban los tres consejeros de su padre, mientras que a su derecha estaban la generalísima Winter Snow y su teniente Flower Blue. Frente a ambos grupos había unas copas con vino, previamente servidas por la servidumbre. La princesa Mercury levanto su copa, la cual era diferente a la del resto, ya que estaba adornada con joyas.

–Como es tradición, haremos el brindis del buen deseo– Anuncio la princesa, mirando de reojo a Winter Snow, de manera seductora –Cuyo objetivo es desearnos a nosotros mismos, una satisfactoria resolución.

La pegaso blanca miraba al consejero Hersmo con latentes ganas de partirle la cara de una patada, ya que pudo apreciar como él estuvo hablando con los otros dos consejeros, seguramente convenciéndolos de adoptar su postura también; pero aun así, mantuvo bajo control sus impulsos y levanto la copa junto con el resto.

–Caballeros, damas… ¡Por una resolución satisfactoria!– Exclamo la princesa con evidente entusiasmo.

–¡Por una resolución satisfactoria!– Dijeron todos al unísono, para acto seguido llevarse las copas a la boca.

Todos los presentes habían bajado sus copas a la mesa, salvo por Winter Snow, quien continuaba sosteniéndola observándola con detenimiento. Tal actitud llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

–¿Le ocurre algo generalísima?– Le pregunto su teniente, pero en lugar de una respuesta verbal, esta recibió un desmayo por parte de su superiora, cayendo al piso de manera dramática y sorpresiva –¡Mi generalísima!

El mundo se derritió a los ojos de Winter Snow, mientras veía siluetas de todos, rodeándola.

* * *

" _Estimada Generalísima Winter Snow:_

 _Seguramente se estará preguntando lo que paso, bien, mediante esta carta lo explicare. Lo que usted bebió no era vino, sino extracto de una planta venenosa paralizante conocida como "Linptuzeka", la cual, en la justa medida puede causar la muerte. A menos claro, que tengas el antídoto cerca, en este caso, por medio de una curiosa casualidad ya que el medico real había iniciado su investigación sobre este tipo de plantas venenosas, ya teniendo el antídoto para muchas de estas plantas. Aun así, me disculpo por el mal trago, sé que quizá no fue agradable perder de esa manera los sentidos. Pero bueno, el objetivo de todo esto era inculpar al consejero Hersmo, afortunadamente mi guardia personal había ya plantado la evidencia que lo inculpaba, antes de que este pudiese regresar a su hogar. La discreción de mis guardias está garantizada, cada uno de ellos pertenece a la familia de sirvientes que ha servido por generaciones a los intereses de la familia real. Los que están a cargo de mi seguridad personal, son especialmente leales a mí, tanto o más como sus soldados._

 _La sirvienta que sirvió su copa de vino hablo lo que le dije que dijera, o sea, confeso ser sobornada por el noble Hersmo, antes de la reunión para envenenar su copa. El bienestar de esa yegua ahora está en sus cascos, ya que la única forma de que salga libre de los calabozos, es que usted le otorgue su perdón. De lo contrario, será condenada a garrote, al igual que el consejero Hersmo. De este último, ya encargue expropiar todas sus tierras, ni un grano más saldrá de Arabia Sentada para los minotauros y gracias al miedo de una posible guerra con Equestria, tengo a mi padre en la palma de mi casco._

 _La teniente Flower Blue me prometió que le haría posesión de esta carta cuando despertara, lamento profundamente no poder decirle estas palabras en persona, pero, tengo que aun mover varios hilos para que las cosas salgan como espere. Las princesas Celestia y Luna ya recibieron una carta explicando lo que sucedió, sera mejor que usted envié otra lo antes posible, para aplacar su furia. Solo puedo desearle una pronta recuperación, estaré ahí cuando llegue el momento de su partida._

 _Con afectuosos y húmedos saludos: Princesa Mercury de Arabia Sentada. Siempre disponible para sus bajos instintos._

 _PD: El papel es de arroz, así que puede devorarlo a placer, para que lo anterior dicho no llegue a los ojos de nadie más. Que usted se coma el papel también es parte de mi plan_ _"_

Winter Snow, bajo la carta, posicionándola sobre las sabanas de su cama de hospital, podía escuchar a la teniente Flower Blue hablando en el pasillo con sus yeguas, asegurándoles que podrían ver a la generalísima en un par de minutos más, y que está segura que ella se alegrada de verlas también. Miro por la ventana abierta de su cuarto de hospital, observando la silueta del palacio de Rid, en el atardecer. Suspiro y en su rostro se dibujó un semblante de desprecio.

–Maldita perra...

* * *

 ** _Aunque no lo crean, escribí un 15% de este One-shot hace aproximadamente tres meses, y, me acorde de él cuando me di cuenta, de que no tenía nada que publicar para navidad. Así que, este es mi regalo para quienes me pidieron un One-shot "sugestivo" de Winter Snow. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que me costo mucho hacerlo. Bueno, en realidad cada publicación cuesta hacerla, pero saben que yo adoro a mis creaciones y eso facilita bastante el trabajo._**

 ** _Recuerden que pueden decirme cualquier error ortográfico o de narración, para así poder corregirlo lo antes posible._**

 ** _Si leyeron este fanfic y no saben quien es Winter Snow ¿Qué rayos les pasa? xD Dense una vuelta por "Requiem Equestria: Talento para la Guerra" y sigan a la generalísima en sus aventuras. Así también, lean cualquier fanfic del universo Requiem Equestria, están muy lindos._**

 ** _Si leyeron este fanfic en navidad, entonces ¡Feliz Navidad! y si lo leyeron después de navidad ¡Felices próximas navidades!_**

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su reviews aquí abajo, eso me ayudaría mucho** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****


End file.
